Enchanted by the Sea
by Sailor Lune
Summary: A poem about Michiru.
1. Original

Enchanted by the Sea

Author's Comments  
  
My original version of a poem about Michiru. I felt it needed a better ending and came up with two other versions. I will post them as well since I'm not sure which version I like best. By the way, yes I'm aware that the Marine Cathedral is the name of her stradivarius so you don't even have to bother to mention that if you planned on doing so.  
  
--------------  
  
Hidden in the depths of Neptune's waters,  
Within the mysterious Marine Cathedral,  
Silently a graceful beauty awaits.  
A sorceress of many talents,  
The goddess of the sea.

Waves flow within her hair,  
Which washes my breath away,  
Like the tide does the sand.  
A lovely vision of perfection,  
Mirrored by the sea.

A voice as soft as the salty sea air beckons me.  
As I stand there frozen by the waters touch,  
Drowning in the deep blue pools of her eyes,  
Pearls of laughter, gently caress me,  
Like ripples upon the sea.

Using her violin she interprets the sea.  
Brought to life with the touch of her hand,  
The instrument plays a haunting melody.  
Composing a wondrous dream within my head,  
An elegant sea rhapsody.

Through her brush the water's spirit is set free.  
Paint swims across the canvas in a exquisite way,  
Colors taking on the shape of an aquatic paradise.  
Submerging me deep beneath the water's surface,  
A portrait of the sea.


	2. First Revision

Enchanted by the Sea: First Revision  
  
Author's Comments  
  
The second version of my poem about Michiru. It is almost exactly the same as the first version. The last two sections are what is altered the most. I still wasn't quite satisfied with how this one ended.  
  
--------------  
  
Hidden in the depths of Neptune's waters,  
Within the mysterious Marine Cathedral,  
Lies a graceful beauty not matched by any.  
A sorceress of many talents,  
The goddess of the sea.

Waves of water flow within her hair,  
Simply washing my breath away,  
Like the tide does the sand.  
A lovely vision of perfection,  
Mirrored by the sea.

A voice as soft as the salty sea air beckons me.  
As I stand there frozen by the waters touch,  
Drowning in the deep blue pools of her eyes,  
Pearls of laughter, gently caress me,  
Like ripples upon the sea.

Using her violin she interprets the sea.  
Brought to life with the touch of her hand,  
The instrument plays a haunting melody.  
Composing a wondrous dream within my head,  
An elegant sea rhapsody.

Through her brush the water's spirit is set free.  
Paint swims across the surface in a exquisite way,  
With a wave of her hand colors begin to mix and blend,  
Taking on the shape of an aquatic paradise.  
A portrait of the sea.

The canvas draws me into the fantasy,  
Like underwater currents pulling me in,  
Submerging me deep beneath the water's surface,  
Dragging me to reefs never seen.  
Becoming enchanted by the sea.


	3. Second Revision

Enchanted by the Sea: Second Revision  
  
Author's Comments  
  
The final version of my poem about Michiru. It is similar in some ways to the first two, but the most different out of the three. I most satisfied with how this one ended, but I had liked the other two despite how I felt about their endings. However, with this one I felt it seemed to be less about Michiru than the other two. The first few parts represent Michiru's painting ability. Its suppose to be as if she were the one drawing on the sand and then calling to the person. Sort of enticing them and hoping they'd enter the sea.  
  
--------------  
  
Standing on an empty beach waiting silently,  
Watching pictures being painted on the sand,  
Which aren't being made by my own hand.  
Wonderful pictures of mystery,  
Lying before the sea.

Paint swims across the surface in an exquisite way,  
Taking on the shape of an aquatic paradise.  
A sandy canvas that portrays life beneath the sea,  
Begins slowly drawing me into the fantasy,  
A portrait of the sea.

A voice as soft as the salty sea air beckons me.  
Unable to resist, I leave the safety of the sand.  
Underwater currents begin to pull at me.  
I stand there frozen by the waters touch,  
Embraced by the sea.

Submerging me deep beneath the water's surface,  
Swiftly dragging me towards the one calling.  
To the Marine Cathedral underneath the sea,  
Where lies a elegant beauty not matched by any,  
The goddess of the sea.

Waves of water flow within her hair,  
And simply wash my breath away,  
Like the tide does the sand.  
A lovely vision of perfection,  
Mirrored by the sea.

A sorceress of many talents,  
Mesmerizing me with her beauty and grace,  
As I drown in the deep blue pools of her eyes.  
Pearls of laughter, gently caress me,  
Like ripples upon the sea.

Using her violin she interprets the sea.  
Brought to life with the touch of her hand,  
The instrument plays a haunting melody,  
Setting the water's spirit free.  
A rhapsody of the sea.

The sea speaks to me, overwhelmed by the melody.  
It composes a wondrous dream within my head.  
Letting go of all restraint,  
Giving in to the undertow,  
Becoming enchanted by the sea.


End file.
